


I don’t like you (I love you)

by Wayhaught_multifamdom



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hizzie - Freeform, Light Smut, Secret Relationship, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayhaught_multifamdom/pseuds/Wayhaught_multifamdom
Summary: Hope finally meets her roommate Penelope’s girlfriend’s twin sister, Lizzie. (that’s a mouthful) She’s never bothered to meet Lizzie but when she does she unknowingly falls head over heals for the girl.With the twins 21st birthday approaching and a secret relationship growing between Hizzie, will they realise what they mean to each other before it’s too late?





	1. The people I love have a tendency to die on me

As Hope opened her eyes, she noticed how the morning sun was dancing across the ceiling. It’s golden rays illuminating the entire room despite the fact that it was currently the middle of winter in New York. She just lays still for a few minutes, staring holes in the ceiling. 

‘When am I ever going to find someone who loves me?’ 

It had been 8 years since her mother, father and uncle had died and she hadn’t gotten close to anyone. Well other than her brief relationship with Landon Kirby when she was 17. They were together for about a year but they split amicably after simply falling out of love. 

Hope finally stumbled out of bed around noon. She didn’t used to be so depressed and lazy but lately she was finding it hard to do anything, especially get out of bed. She pulled on her long fluffy socks but still left on her shorts and singlet, welcoming the chill of the winter air.

She walked out to the kitchen to find Penelope leaning on the bench eating a piece of toast, with Josie between her and the bench on a chair just scrolling on her phone. 

Penelope notices Hope and greets her with a smile.

“Morning” Penelope says, clearly telling by her face that she’s not in the mood for “sunny dispositions”. 

“Morning Hope” Josie says with enthusiasm, clearly not getting it.

She greets them both back with a small, forced smile. Penelope and Josie have been together for about 10 months and Josie’s 21st birthday was coming up. Penelope made a huge deal about having a party but not as much of a big deal as Josie’s allusive twin “Lizzie” has been making. 

Hope still hadn’t met Lizzie but Penelope had considering she’s dating her twin but as for Hope there was no specific reason for her to so she didn’t. 

“We’re going to Brooklyn to pick up some stuff. We’ll be probably about 6 hours so if you want, when we get back maybe we can have a movie night if you’re up for it Hope?” Penelope asked. 

“It’s taking you 6 hours to go to Brooklyn and back?” Hope questions. 

“Ahh no, like I said, we are picking up some stuff for Josie’s 21st and we’ll probably get a late lunch and look around as well. Anyways, we’ll be home around 6” 

“Okay, movie night sounds good guys” Hope says with a genuine smile this time. 

“Love you” Penelope says giving Hope a hug, Josie doing the same as they both left the apartment. 

Hope stood there staring at the closed door for a moment then turned on her heal. Walking towards to bathroom, she goes to the thermostat, turns the water temperature up to a nice hot heat. 

After probably an hour of standing under the boiling water Hope turns the faucet off and steps out onto the mat. She drip dries as she does her skincare routine.

Thinking she’s alone, Hope leaves the bathroom without anything covering her. As she walked through the apartment, swaying along to the music she has playing, she stops dead in her tracks when her eyes land on an unknown blonde figure. 

“Hi” the platinum blonde says with a smirk so strong that Hope felt herself blush under her stare. Hope suddenly realises she’s completely naked. She runs back into the bathroom and grabs a towel. 

“Who the hell are you?” Hope yells from the bathroom as she frantically try’s to get the towel around her body.

“I’m Lizzie, Josie’s sister” she answers as Hope walks out. 

“Oh, you’re Lizzie?” Hope asks rhetorically but the blonde nods anyway. 

“Umm how did you get into my house?” 

“Josie and Penelope left me a key under the mat. They said you wouldn’t mind if I came in and waited until they got home.” 

“That’s 5 hours away. You couldn’t have come when there was an hour or so left?” 

“I caught an earlier plane and I had no where else to go because I don’t have an apartment here anymore.” 

“Why?” Hope asks rather bluntly.

“I’ve been travelling the last 4 months and I gave up my lease. I’m supposed to be staying with Josie until I find my own apartment.” The taller girl explains.

Hope gives Lizzie a nod of understanding before excusing herself to go get dressed.

H: What the hell Penelope!? Thanks for telling me there was going to be a stranger in my apartment!

P: Oh my god! I’m so sorry! She was supposed to get in at 5:30?

H: Well apparently she caught an early flight and I was caught unawares by a beautiful blonde in my kitchen as I was naked!!!!

P: Holy shit! She saw you naked?

H: Obviously, I thought I was home alone!

P: I’m so sorry Hope. Just talk to her, don’t make it more awkward. Love you! Be home soon.

Hope ran her hand through her damp hair and let out a frustrated sigh.

“I’m sorry that you had to see me naked.” Hope says as she walks through the kitchen finding the ingredients to make dinner. 

“I’m not. You have a gorgeous body” Lizzie replies, catching Hope off guard. Hope almost dropped the plate she was holding but Lizzie saw and grabbed it before she let go. 

“Let me help” Lizzie offers.

An hour went past of them making dinner mostly in silence but every now and again they would make light conversation.

“So where have you been travelling too?” Hope inquires.

“I went to a lot of places. I started out in Madrid but I didn’t stay for long, it was a short stop before I went to Paris. I stayed there for about 2 weeks before going to Italy for a month.” Lizzie tells Hope everything about her trip and Hope has never been more engrossed in a story. 

“I jumped from place to place between Croatia, Greece, Germany and Poland until I ended up in the UK. I stayed around the UK for probably 2 weeks then I went to see a friend in Ireland.” Hope nods alone to the story.

“and now I’m back for my 21st” Lizzie adds. 

“I’ve heard nothing but conversation for your 21st. Josie says you’re really excited?” Hope asks, raising an eyebrow. 

“I am very excited. My mum and dad are coming to New York for a week to see us. I haven’t seen them face to face in 6 months. I FaceTimed them while travelling, Josie too, but it isn’t the same. You know what I mean?” Lizzie responds.

Hope knew it wasn’t the same. Looking at photos of her family isn’t the same as seeing them and hearing their voices. She decided not to tell Lizzie about her family so she just nodded in response to Lizzie’s question. 

“So tell me about yourself Hope Mikaelson?” Lizzie says with a genuine smile from ear to ear.

“There isn’t a lot to tell.” 

“That’s utter bullshit! Josie talks about you and Penelope all the time. She’s told me that you’re an art teacher at the local collage, what got you into that?” Lizzie inquires.

Hope ponders a moment on whether to actually tell the girl the full story or to just give her the brief story she gives strangers who ask the same question. 

“Um.. my father was a painter and my mother was a photographer on the side.” Hope gave the short but intriguing answer that would inevitably make Lizzie ask more. 

“Was?” Lizzie asks softly. 

“Was” Hope says with a nod. “The people I love have a tendency to die on me” she continues, purposely not meeting Lizzie’s gaze. 

“I’m tougher than I look, so if you ever decided to care about me, I would never leave” Lizzie responds making Hope finally look at her, both girls a little teary eyed. 

“That’s not how it works” Hope says after a second of looking into the other girls eyes before turning back to what she was doing.

—-  
They both finish cooking dinner, leaving some in the dish for Josie and Penelope. Walking over to the couch, Hope can feel Lizzie’s burning gaze but chooses to ignore it for now. 

“What do you wanna watch?” 

“Whatever you want to watch I’m good with Hope” Lizzie says with a grin, making Hope’s heart flutter. 

“How about.. Harry Potter?” 

“Depends which one?” 

“The Deathly Hallows Part 1 or 2?” 

“They’re my favourite!” Lizzie squeals, getting way too over excited.

“Mine too” Hope giggles back. 

Hope gets up and puts the first disc in. She settles back down on the couch as Lizzie, not so subtly, scoots closer. Hope looks at Lizzie through her peripheral, Lizzie’s beautiful blonde hair in two half braided piggy tails with loose curls hanging down around the frame of her face. She seriously was the most gorgeous girl Hope had ever seen. 

Both girls barely paid any attention to the movie that was now finishing. They were both way to preoccupied on stealing sideways glances at one another when they thought the other wasn’t looking. 

Lizzie broke the silence first. 

“So you paint?” Lizzie asked, getting up and offering to take Hope’s bowl. Hope shook her head and got up to walk to the kitchen along with Lizzie. 

“Yeah I do, I wouldn’t be much of an art teacher if I couldn’t actually do the art I’m teaching now would I?” Hope jests. 

Lizzie huffs a laugh as they wash their plates.

“Can I see some of your work?” 

“Sure. I don’t have a lot here because most of it is at my studio or at work but I have a few pieces I’m working on here.” Hope says as she walks towards her room, motioning for Lizzie to follow.

Hope stops in her tracks, causing Lizzie to bump into her from behind. 

“Sorry. I just realised how messy my room is. God this is embarrassing.” Hope says as she frantically tries to tidy up. Lizzie just stands in the doorway watching the shorter girl act all embarrassed. 

Hope picks up all the clothes off her floor and dumps them into the dirty clothes basket before making her bed. 

“Here” Hope lays her art onto the freshly made bed. Both girls sitting across from each other. 

Lizzie’s fingers dance lightly over the soft brush work of the painting. Hope had painted a young girl with auburn hair and blue eyes. She slightly resembled Hope. The same auburn hair, blue eyes, light freckles scattered on her cheek bones and the same beautiful smile. 

“This is beautiful. Is this you?” 

“Ah yeah haha it is. I was 7 or 8 there” Hope says a little timidly. Hope stands to walk over to her dresser and grabs a photo she then hands to Lizzie. 

“I based it off of this photo.” 

“You’re so beautiful. As a child and an adult” Lizzie says, pausing when she realised she said that out loud. Her confident manner from earlier somehow not present in the moment she needed it. 

Hope’s cheeks turned red at Lizzie’s comment then turned even darker as Lizzie met her eyes. 

Lizzie takes a deep breathe, trying to be smooth in her flirtatious actions but stumbles over her own feet as she stands. Hope is the one who is quick to react this time, catching Lizzie and bringing her up, accidentally making them stand extremely closer face to face. 

“I meant what I said just then and earlier. You are beautiful and you have a beautiful body” Lizzie compliments but Hope just looks down shyly. 

Lizzie uses one finger under Hope’s chin to bring their eyes back together. 

“You never have to hide, not when you look like you do” Lizzie says softly, surprised at her own smooth words. 

“Can I kiss you?” Hope says quietly, but Lizzie heard her. 

“I’ve been waiting all evening” Lizzie chirps, closing the distance between them. 

A soft moan slips from Hope’s mouth but is quieted by Lizzie’s lips as her hands float down Hope’s body, down her sides and to her waistline. Lizzie pulls Hope closer by her hip bones, thumbs digging into her waist making her moan again. 

10 minutes pass of them kissing passionately but still slowly as they get a feel for one another. Hope’s arms snaked around Lizzie’s neck and her hands in Lizzie’s hair. 

It doesn’t feel close enough for either of them so Lizzie takes control, picking Hope up by the back of her thighs. Hope feels what Lizzie is doing and gives her a helping hand by slightly jumping to get herself into the taller girls arms. Her ankles locking behind Lizzie’s waist. 

After another 5 minutes they stop suddenly at the noise of talking from the front door. 

“Shit, they’re home” Hope whispers and Lizzie lowers her to the ground slowly. Still in each other’s arms. 

“HOPE? LIZZIE?” Penelope calls out.

Hope starts walking then stops to turn around. 

“Does it look like we’ve been kissing?” Hope says doing a 360 turn. 

“Umm wipe your mouth and here..” Lizzie says moving forward to flatten Hope’s messy hair. Hope stands on her tippy toes to do the same. 

They both start to walk but just before they leave the doorway, Lizzie spins Hope around and gives her a quick kiss. Leaving Hope shocked as she walks away with an ear to ear smile. 

“Hey Satan, finally home to rest your cloven hooves?” Lizzie pokes at Penelope. 

“I wouldn’t expect you to know what it’s like in hell Lizzie, you are too cold hearted to know my kind of fire” Penelope retorts back.

Hope walks out from her room finally, greeting the other two. 

“Ah I see you’re still clothed Mikaelson? I was kinda hoping we’d come home and you’d be in bed with Saltzman here” Penelope jests at Hope. 

“Hey! Shut up! What did I do to you?” Hope defends herself as she playfully punches Penelope in the arm. 

“Ignore her Hope, she’s just sad she missed you getting walked in on naked by my sister.” Josie finally speaks as she walks over to Lizzie to give her a hug.

“I’ve missed you so much Liz!” Josie screams as she hugs Lizzie a little to tight.

“I’ve missed you too Jo but I would prefer if I made it longer than 5 minutes without you crushing me to death.” Lizzie jokes, half out of breath. 

“Sorry! It’s been way too long. Never leave me for that long again!” Josie quips and turns back to the door to take her coat off. 

“How was Brooklyn?” Hope asks the couple. 

“It was really good. We got a couple things from local stores, nothing fancy. Oh and Lizzie I have to show you our birthday invitations” Josie says excitedly. 

After a while of catching up with her sister, poking at Penelope and stealing glances at Hope who was pretending not to notice, the four girls finally started getting tired. 

“So movie night like I said before Hope?” 

“Sure, what are we watching?” 

“THE NOTEBOOK!” Lizzie and Josie say in unison. Penelope and Hope give each other a look of desperation, neither wanting to watch it but willing to for the twins. 

“Ugh fine” Penelope says putting the disc in. Penelope cuddles up next to Josie, throwing a blanket over them both. 

Hope and Lizzie bring the popcorn and snacks over. Placing a bowl on the couple and then sitting next to each other with a bowl between them. 

“Do you want a blanket?” Hope asks Lizzie. 

“Yes please” 

Hope throws the blanket over the both of them, placing the bowl between them again. 

Hope’s hand was under the blanket when she felt Lizzie’s hand slip under it too, then interlocking with Hopes. They both tried to be conspicuous by reaching for popcorn with their free hands. 

However, Penelope seemed to notice the strange interaction. 

“Hey Hope. How come when you came out of your room when we got home, you looked flushed?” Penelope asks suspiciously.

“Leave her alone Penny” Josie says but doesn’t take her attention away from the movie. Penelope raises a hand in defence. 

“I’m just asking. What were you both doing in there huh?” Penelope pushes further. 

“She was showing me her art because I asked her to. Now shush Satan, we’re tying to watch a movie.” Lizzie says, also not taking her eyes off the screen. 

Hope smirks and Lizzie gives her hand a squeeze. Hope’s heart thumps caster at the little interaction. Her thumb subconsciously rubbing over the back of Lizzie’s hand. 

——

Halfway though the movie Josie had fallen asleep against Penelope and once it was over Penelope carried her to bed. 

“Goodnight Hope” she said kindly before adding “Asshole” as she nodded at Lizzie. 

“What is with you two?” Hope asks, breaking the scowl on Lizzie’s face. 

“We don’t hate each other but we don’t really like each other either. She’s alright I guess but I’m not going to make an effort to be her friend considering she started it first.” Lizzie explains. 

“Didn’t know you both were so petty.” Hope snickers. Lizzie swats her arm lightly. 

“Shut up” Lizzie giggles.

“Make me” Hope says with a smirk and raises an eyebrow. 

“Oh I intend to” Lizzie whispers, moving the bowl of popcorn to the other side of the couch before moving herself above Hope. Hope lying flat on the couch, staring into Lizzie’s eyes as Lizzie’s flit between Hope’s mouth and eyes. 

“We really shouldn’t be doing this with Penelope and your sister in the other room” Hope chimes quietly. “What if Penelope catches us?” 

Lizzie gives Hope a quick peck before sitting back and pulling Hope to sit up with her. 

“I know we only just met but I already really like you” Lizzie says shyly as she fiddles with her fingers. Taking a page out of Lizzie’s book, Hope uses one finger to now lift Lizzie’s head up to look at her. 

“I didn’t say it before but you’re beautiful as well and I already really like you too” 

“Maybe we can take things slow and keep it a secret for a little?” Lizzie asks.

“I’d like that. Do you want to sleep in my room tonight? I don’t want you to sleep on the couch” Hope offers. 

“As long as I’m the little spoon” 

“Not a chance Saltzman” Hope quips taking Lizzie’s hand before standing up and leading them to her room.

They both get into their pyjamas before slipping under the covers. Hope gives in to Lizzie’s request and cuddles her from behind. 

After a little bit of silence Lizzie turns to face Hope, her eyes level with Hope’s lips. 

“Your pillow smells like your shampoo. I like it” Lizzie says, breaking the comfortable silence in the room.

“I like you” Hope smiles a dopey smile before kissing Lizzie softly on the forehead. 

“Goodnight Hope” Lizzie says under her breath, just loud enough for Hope to hear.

“Goodnight Lizzie, sweet dreams” Hope responds, pulling Lizzie into a tighter hold, pulling her into the crook of her neck. 

‘Maybe she can be the one who loves me?’ 

That is the last thought Hope thinks before shutting her eyes, falling asleep to the soft snores coming from the beautiful blonde who resides in her bed.


	2. Maybe one day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter just before the twins 21st birthday

It had been a week since Hope had met Lizzie and it had easily been the best week of Hope’s adult life. She and Lizzie hung out 4 out of the 7 days of the week and Hope never wanted it to end. 

Hanging out was a loose term that generally meant that when Lizzie wasn’t helping Hope with things or they were literally just hanging out that they would use any free time to make out anywhere they could. Especially when Penelope and Josie weren’t there. 

She’s never actually said out loud what her sexuality is, she’s never felt the need to. Her Aunt Freya was married to a woman, her Aunt Keelin and the rest of her family are/were so supportive of anything and everything she did that why would dating who she wants to date be any different? 

——-

Hope has had her fair share of causal relationships, especially 4 years after the death of her parents and uncle died. It was the 4 year anniversary and she was 19. She shouldn’t have been drinking considering she was underaged but being from a wealthy family comes in handy when you want a fake ID. 

She had dragged Penelope to the club with her and offered to get her a fake ID as well but no surprise to Hope, Penelope already had one. The two girls jumped from club to club, Penelope dancing on the pole was a huge highlight that they still talk about to this day. They even have the photo of it printed and framed in their apartment. 

The thing Hope doesn’t like to talk about from that night 4 years ago is her sexual actions. She hooked up with anyone and everyone in sight, the risk of getting some sort of STI getting increasingly high as she went along. (Thank god she didn’t)

However there was one girl that stood out in Hope’s memories that night. She had beautiful red hair that went down to her waist and she had a great sense of fashion. They spent most of the night together but never got each other’s names before leaving and never seeing each other again. It was probably for the best. Hope was in no way ready for anything serious back then. 

——

Hope had been out of bed since 7am, making coffee and breakfast for Penelope and Josie. She then cleaned the entire apartment from top to bottom, scrubbing the bathroom and toilet and rearranging the entire fridge and pantry.

This “new” Hope was sort of scaring Penelope but she liked it anyway. Penelope could see that these early mornings and keeping herself active was good for Hope. 

She was also the only one to notice that Hope had been less depressed and more productive since meeting Lizzie a week ago. Lizzie was over every other day, to Penelope’s annoyance, helping Hope with chores and cooking them all dinner. Penelope had to confess that Lizzie was definitely the best cook of them all. 

Hope had just come back from one of her new morning runs, sweat across her forehead and biceps. The first thing Hope does when she gets home is get a bottle of water.

“Hey Pen” hope greets before taking a sip of her water.

“Hey, how was your run?”

“It was fantastic. I should get out earlier tomorrow, there are some fantastic people around in the mornings.” 

“Not that I’m saying it’s a bad thing but have you thought of a reason as to why you’re suddenly so alive and energetic? A week ago you wouldn’t even be getting up till 11 and it’s currently 8am” Penelope questioned.

“I know what or who you’re referring to and that’s not it. I’m just in a good mood and I’ve snapped out of the funk I’ve been in the last few months.” Penelope raises an eyebrow at Hope. 

“Yes maybe being friends with Lizzie has helped, you’re my best friend but you’re more like my sister, Lizzie is my friend too and I enjoy her company so it does help with her being around I guess” Hope confesses. 

“Is there anything you want to tell me about what you do in Lizzie’s company” Penelope jests, Hope’s cheeks turn bright red.

“No. Not that there is anything of interest to tell you about.” Hope try’s to say convincingly but it’s obvious she’s leaving something out. 

“Sure Mikaelson” Penelope says with a smirk as she goes back to her room.

Hope also retreats back to her room. As she’s changing out of her sweaty running clothes, her phone chimes. 

Lizzie <3: Hey, so I was wondering if you would be so kind as to be my date to my birthday? 

H: of course I will ;) 

H: Are you coming over today? Penelope and Josie will be out... 

Lizzie <3: Obviously! I wouldn’t miss it. 

Hope is smiling down at her phone when she is startled by a knock on her opened door.

Hope turns her head to see the blonde, she was just texting, standing at her door. 

“I thought you weren’t coming over until later?” Hope completely not aware of the fact she had no shirt or pants on. 

“I couldn’t wait any longer” Lizzie says with a smirk as she looks Hope up and down. Hope’s cheeks turning bright red when she looks down at herself, throwing on a pair of shorts and a jumper.

“So, this is twice you’ve seen me naked/almost naked and I sort of feel a little taken advantage of” Hope jests as she walks slowly up to Lizzie, snaking her arms around her waist. 

Lizzie’s arms wrap around Hope and pull her closer, Hope then resting her head on Lizzie’s shoulder.

“You can take advantage of me right now if you want?” Lizzie chuckles. She’s partly serious but partly kidding because they both know that Penelope and Josie will be home for the next few hours so there is no way they can do that without getting caught.

“I feel like a teenager. All this sneaking around and pretending.” Hope confesses.

“How about on my birthday, I kiss you in front of everyone there?” 

“Really? I thought you wanted to keep things slow?” Hope asks, finally looking up at the taller girl.

“I really don’t care what people say. I want to be able to hold you and kiss you in public.” Lizzie brushes a strand of hair behind Hope’s ear.

“Me too” Hope agreed and rests her head on Lizzie again. “I like this. I like you”

“I like you too Hope” 

Both girls wanted to say they loved one another but it was way to early for that. They’ve knows each other a week and a half so it was definitely too early. 

——  
~3 weeks later~  
——

It was finally one week until the twins 21st. For the last month everything has been hectic. From trying to get all the RSVP’s to making sure there was no food that people would have allergies too. Which to Lizzie’s annoyance meant not having any peanut butter. 

“Hey Liz” Hope says as Lizzie plops down on her bed.

“Hey” Lizzie says with a huff.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I was supposed to get this huge promotion at work but they changed the layout of it and I would have to move to New Orleans. I just got back here and I don’t want to leave again. I don’t want to leave you and Josie.” 

“I was born in New Orleans.” Hope tells Lizzie, causing her to sit bolt upright.

“Really?” Lizzie asks inquisitively, sounding like a child.

“Yeah, I only moved out here when I was 16. After my parents died my aunts thought it would be a good idea for me to get a fresh start where not everyone knew me as “The daughter of Klaus Mikaelson: New Orleans most prized painter” as my Uncle Kol once put it.” Hope spills all this personal information without realising.

“Did people bother you a lot after he died?” Lizzie asks softly as to not pry too much.

“A little, yeah. It was okay at the start but then-“ she cut herself off realising what she was about to say. So she decided to change it. 

“Then people just got annoying.” She tried to play it off but Lizzie knew she was avoiding the question.

“You don’t have to hide from me. You can tell me anything and I would never judge.”

“‘Maybe one day Liz. I’ll try” Hope flashes Lizzie a small but genuine smile. 

Lizzie crawls up the last part of the bed, resting her head on Hope’s chest. They lay like that for a while before both fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short... I wrote this like 2 weeks ago and I’ve had no motivation and I had planning for my mums wedding that was yesterday so I should be less busy now :)


	3. You wish Saltzman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short guys. Next chapter will be longer and the actual 21st

It was 1 day until the twins 21st. Penelope had been starting to suspect something was happening between Hope and Lizzie. However Josie kept telling her not to get involved.

“Hey Hope” Penelope greets as Hope walks into the apartment.

“Hey Pen. How’d you sleep?” 

“Good actually. I miss Josie but I’ll be seeing her tomorrow before her party so that’s that.” Hope nodded in response as she drank her coffee. 

“Where were you?” Penelope questions Hope.

“My studio. I was painting something for Lizzie as a present.” 

“Wow you guys got along quickly. It’s only been a month and a half.” 

“What can I say. We just get along so well and she’s not hard on the eyes so there’s that” Hope laughed at herself and Penelope rolled her eyes.

“I’m convinced you too are in love.”

“I don’t know about in love but we definitely are friends”

“Sure you are. Friends” Penelope raises her eyebrows jokingly and the girls giggle.

Just at that moment there is knock at the door. 

“Are you expecting someone?” They both ask in unison. 

“Answer it” Penelope tells Hope.

Hope unlocks the door and opens it to Josie and Lizzie.

“Hey guys. I thought we weren’t seeing you until tomorrow?” 

“We decided you guys were as important as mani/pedis. Wanna join us?” Lizzie smiles at Hope.

“Wanna go out Pen?” Hope asks to Penelope as she gets up to go to the door now knowing it’s her girlfriend.

“I’m down.” She says as she grabs her coat before grabbing Josie’s hand as they walk down the hallway. 

“Let’s go then shall we” Hope follows suit and grabs her own coat before locking the door. 

——

The four girls arrive at the shopping centre and grab some lunch whilst they wait for their nail appointment.

Lizzie and Penelope order Chinese and Josie and Hope go halves in notoriously big burger from their favourite burger place. 

“I’m thirsty, anyone want a drink?” Lizzie asks, standing up. 

“I’ll have an mango ice tea please.” Penelope says first.

“Same” Josie says when Lizzie looks at her.

“Hope?” 

“I’ll have an ice coffee please. I’ll come with you to help carry the drinks.” Hope offers.

“Sure” Lizzie smiles at Hope.

As the two girls wait in line to order they make small talk.

“You excited to turn 21 tomorrow?” Hope speaks first.

“More than I was before.” Lizzie reply’s as she looks Hope up and down.

“Why are you more excited?” Hope asks, oblivious.

“Because you’re going to be there. Duh” Lizzie giggles.

“Oh ahaha really?” Hope says with her eyes wide like a dear in headlights.

“You’re so gorgeous” 

“Stop. You’re going to make me kiss you in front of your sister” Hope jokes.

“I don’t care anymore. Do it” Lizzie quips back.

“You wish Saltzman.” Hope retorts as it’s their turn to order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on:
> 
> Instagram: @Posie_multifandom_xoxox  
> Twitter: @xoxo_Posie_xoxo  
> Tumblr: Posie-Handon-xoxo


	4. Always and forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took forever to write this story and I forgot where I wanted it to go. I’m ending here because I am not doing this story the justice it deserves.
> 
> If you have any suggestions and/or prompts for any stories please follow me on twitter 
> 
> @superxkryptonx

Lizzie woke to the incessant buzzing of what she assumed was her phone. She opened her eyes and only a small amount of like infiltrate her window. 

It was Hope’s name flashing across the screen with an adorable photo of ice cream on her nose that Lizzie had taken one day. She looked at the time before swiping right to answer.

“Why the hell are you calling me at 5am Hope Andrea Mikaelson?!” 

“Because.... HAPPY BIRTHDAY ELIZABETH SALTZMAN!” Hope screamed on the other side of the phone. It was so loud Lizzie had to move her phone away from her ear slightly.

“Thank you Hope” Lizzie said though a giggle.

Lizzie heard cars in the background on Hope’s end. “Where are you?”

“Out for my morning run” Hope sounded a little out of breathe.

Lizzie had an idea. “How close are you up mine?” 

“Like 5 minutes. Why?” Hope genuinely sounded confused.

“Come over” 

“Liz it’s 5am.” 

“Well who’s fault is it that I’m awake Hope!” 

“Okay fine sorry. I’ll come over now” 

“See you soon”

As Lizzie was about to end the call she froze when Hope spoke again.

“I love you” it was a genuine accident that hope let that slip.

“Lizzie! I’m sorry I didn’t mean to say that over the phone I was-“ Lizzie cut her off.

“You love me?” 

“I do. Is that okay?” Hope sounded worried.

“Of course it’s okay Hope. Get over heat quicker now!” Lizzie demanded. 

She heard Hope’s breathe hitch slightly. 

“I’m 2 minutes away. Bye” she hung up the phone.

Lizzie laid still for a few seconds before pushing herself up and off the bed. She hurried around looking for her robe to cover herself as she was only clothed in a pair of black lace short shorts and a light blue lace bralette. 

There was a knock at the door. Lizzie took a breath before opening it.

“Hey” Hope smiles shyly from the door way.

Lizzie pulled her inside and into a kiss.

“I love you too” she returned as she rested her forehead against Hope’s.

“Really?”

“Utterly and completely” Lizzie smiled 

“Always and forever” Hope replied softly before bringing her lips to Lizzie’s again.

“Happy birthday beautiful” Lizzie kissed her again.

Before Lizzie could pull away, a yawn and a scuffle of feet came behind them. Then an excited yelp.

“Oh my god! Oh my fucking god!” 

“Jo-“ Josie cut Lizzie off.

“You guys are dating! Penelope was right” 

“I’m always right-” another voice came from behind Josie. “But what was I right about?” Penelope rubbed her tired eyes.

“I JUST CAUGHT LIZZIE AND HOPE KISSING!” Josie needed to calm down.

Penelope looked between them and Hope gave her a nod.

“I know you just said I was right and everything but.. I told you so” Josie rolled her eyes.

“How long has this been going on?” Penelope asked, walking to the fridge and pulling out the juice.

Lizzie and Hope exchanged a look before acting all shy.

Hope was the one to respond. “Since the day we met”

Josie’s jaw dropped. “A month and a half! Are you bloody kidding me?!” 

“Jojo, breathe babe” Penelope pulled Josie into a hug to calm her down.

“We were going to yell everyone tonight at the party” Lizzie finally spoke.

“I’m excited and happy about this but I’m still annoyed no one told me” Josie complained before taking a sip of Penelope’s juice.

“Hey! Thank mine” Penelope exclaimed jokingly.

“What happened to what’s mine is yours Penny?” Josie gave her a chaste kiss before taking another sip.

“We don’t act like that do we Hope?” Lizzie whispered.

“Oh definitely not” Hope giggled, wrapping her arms around Lizzie’s neck. Lizzie’s hands falling on Hope’s waist.

 

• • • • • • • 

 

Both Saltzman twins had practically spent the entire day in bed with their girlfriends. After talking with one another about Hope and Lizzie’s relationship, everyone retired to their rooms.

“Babe we need to get up and get ready. It’s 4pm” Penelope nudged Josie.

“Can we just skip the party? I want to stay here forever.” Josie tightened her grip on Penelope’s waist, snuggling her face into Penelope’s neck.

“I know Jojo. I wish we could but it’s your 21st and you know how Lizzie would react.” Josie groaned.

“You’re right, as per usual. Let’s get ready.” 

• • • • • • • 

“Hope, what time is it?” Lizzie asked with her eyes still shut as Hope laid atop of her.

Hope opened her eyes to glance at the alarm clock. “4:30pm” 

Lizzie groaned. “We need to get ready” 

“Do we have to?” Hope whined.

“Unfortunately. Remind me why I decided to have a massive birthday party with hundreds of people?” Lizzie quipped.

“Because you’re the life of the party and you were hoping someone would bring a hot, single plus one” Hope pressed herself up on her arms to look at Lizzie.

“You’re right and I hate it” Lizzie reached up to kiss Hope’s nose then her cheeks before finally landing on her lips.

“Birthday sex sounds so much better at this point if I’m completely honest” 

Hope burst out laughing. She rolled off Lizzie in her fit of laughter. 

“Hope” Lizzie turned serious.

“Yeah?” Hope replied still trying to fight of laughter.

“I honestly want to cancel the party, just tell everyone to drop the presents off at mum and dads.” Lizzie wasn’t making eye contact with Hope. “Do you think Josie would be mad?” 

All of a sudden there was a loud noise coming from the other room. Hope was going to reply when it clicked what those noises were. 

“Oh my god. They’re seriously have sex whilst we’re here?” Hope started laughing again.

“Ew! Gross! No! No! Make it stop!” Lizzie screamed frantically trying to block out the noise by covering her ears.

“I really don’t think she’ll mind” 

“Can you ask?” Hope froze.

“Lizzie are you seriously asking me to go knock on their door whilst they are going at it to ask if we can cancel your birthday party?” Hope was genuinely confused.

“Yes! Please babe!” Hope smiled. 

“Fine. Only because you asked so nicely” Hope kissed Lizzie on the forehead before exiting the room. 

As she approached the noises got disgustingly more vivid in her mind. Lizzie’s lucky she loves her. 

She knocks.

“Kinda busy here!” Penelope called out.

“Yeah I know! We can hear you” 

“What do you want Hope?”

“Lizzie wants to know if Josie is okay with cancelling the party?”

There was a minutes pause before an answer came.

“Definitely fine with it. Goodbye Hope” that time it had been Josie who called out.

“Okay bye” that was the weirdest thing she’s had to do in a while.

Hope walked back to Lizzie’s room. She found Lizzie lying there in her lace underwear. 

She looked so beautiful. The afternoon sun filtering in through the window and onto her face. Her platinum blonde hair was in two braids that were slightly messy but suited her. Her eyes closed and he mouth slightly parted.

Lizzie’s eyes opened and blue met blue as Hope nodded to let her know Josie’s answer. Hope shut the door and suddenly the noises of her best friend and girlfriend’s sister going at it were blocked.

“Call your mum and let her know” 

“Okay” Lizzie grabbed her phone. 

It ring twice. “Hey mum!”

“No everything is fine, I was just calling to let you know Josie and I both want to cancel the party.”

“Yes I know it’s unlike me but both of us just want to spend the rest of the day in bed with our girlfriends”

“No not like that mum” Lizzie lied.

“Yes I have a girlfriend. For about a month and a half now” Lizzie smiled at Hope.

“Her names Hope”

“Mikaelson” Hope guesses Caroline had asked for her full name.

“Yeah, her dads name is Klaus. How did you know that?” Hope’s face drops.

“You knew her dad?” Lizzie offers out loud to let know where the conversation is going.

“Oh. I didn’t know you went to high school with Klaus and Hayley. Didn’t dad say he used to get into fights with a guy named Klaus once?” Hope looked at Lizzie inquisitively.

“Yeah you can meet her soon.”

“Can we all have dinner tomorrow night at that adorable little Italian place Josie was talking about. How does that sound?”

“Okay, I love you mum.”

“Tell dad we love him too”

“See you tomorrow”

Lizzie hung up the phone. Hope walked over and placed herself back on top of Lizzie.

“That’s to weird our parents knew each other.”

“It is” Hope responded as she cuddled into Lizzie.

“She said she and your dad used to like each other a lot and almost dated at one point.”

“Really?” Hope looked up at the blonde.

“It seems we were always fated to fall in love, doesn’t it?” Lizzie kissed Hope’s forehead.

“It appears so” Hope straddled Lizzie.

“Birthday sex?” Lizzie asked with a hopeful tone.

Hope threw her head back in laughter.

“I thought you’d never ask” Hope leaned forward as her lips met the blondes.

“I love you” Lizzie said mid kiss.

“I love you too” 

“Utterly and completely”

“Always and forever”

**Author's Note:**

> Give me feedback please!
> 
> Follow me on:
> 
> Instagram: @Posie_Handon_xoxox  
> Twitter: @xoxo_Posie_xoxo  
> Tumblr: Posie-Handon-xoxo


End file.
